This invention, in general, relates to a light generation device and more particularly relates to providing illumination within a furniture module.
There is a need for lighting in enclosures, such as in the spaces within a furniture cabinet. Kitchen cabinets, desk drawers, and wardrobes are a few examples of furniture that require lighting within their enclosed spaces. Typically, furniture lighting will require a power connection to the main electrical line. Wires within the furniture module are difficult to incorporate and are also not aesthetically pleasing. Batteries may be used to power the light source in the furniture, however, batteries have limited life and these batteries need to be changed frequently.
Hence, there is a need for an apparatus that illuminates furniture assemblies that do not require the use of throwaway batteries, or does not need to be connected to the main power source, and that is aesthetically pleasing.